Keiya Neit
by KingZhongmou
Summary: There were three people in the world who had control after Yuan Shao's fall: Cao Cao, Sun Cé and Liu Bei. After the plagues, the only one left was a young boy, the son of a hero: Keiya Neit. Violence, Blood, Death, S.Yaoi, S.Yuri, Lemon, Murder, Torture.
1. Chapter Zero, His Creation

**Keiya Neit  
Chapter Zero**

**XXX October 11 199 AD XXX**

"Akiko, I want to give you me," he told her, "But my vows to my wife prevents me to do so."

"It is not against the law to show your love, is it?" she replied.

"I have already started," he groaned. "I may as well leave you gratified."

Dantie's hands slipped through the kimono of the woman before him. Her face glowed in the room, Akiko, her name was, and he was Dantie, a hero of the Middle East, a soldier of the Turbans and of bandits and heroes of China. His hair was short, barely coming off his head, and was a dark brown, unlike Akiko's jet-black flowing hair. Both their eyes were mauve and their lips were thin and red.

He was unsure what he was doing, in Japan, crewed with a hundred and fifty men, and he had left his wife and children behind to sail to the beyond, trade goods and roam the world. Dantie's lips surfaced off hers and he gave a goodbye smile. He spun around, and began a short walk to the door – and it would take only a few five minutes to reach the ships.


	2. Chapter One, On The Deck

**Keiya Neit**  
***** Chapter One. On the Decks *****

**Author's Notes:** The characters in this chapter are all fictional and were created by me. There is only Keiya and Satoko in this chapter. Also, in the previous chapter, Dantie and Akiko were both fictional, but unlike Akiko, Dantie wasn't created by me, but I have borrowed him from its original owner in order to use him as my own character. Incase you want to know more about them, I am writing my own Encyclopaedia of characters, in no alphabetical order at all.

**XXX August 24 216 AD XXX **

He grabbed hold of the wheel, twisting it about safely, checking if there was any possibility that the dark blue sea would be washed away with obstacles such as rocks and reefs in the foreseeable future – twenty minutes. His eyes watched the horizon, the orange sun lowering into the distant water.

Keiya's hair was as blonde as straw, his eyes as green as a rowan leaf, budded and unbowed. His chin and jaw line had grown stubble as tall as thin bristles. His eyes had grown bags beneath them – he had only slept once while aboard the ship in an entire month on deck, and he slept for sixteen hours straight, while Satoko, the only other crew member manned the ship.

Keiya's feet chased themselves when his hands parted from the wheel. He grabbed a steel knife from the deck, and charged towards a small rigging. He placed the knife between his teeth, and he began a pace up the rigging – the rigging monkey. He reached halfway before looking out to sea to check on obstacles. He smiled as he realised there was no one there. He carefully turned around, holding his feet in place and tightening his grip to the ropes.

He jumped. His feet soared through the air and found itself at a home, thrusting his entire body forward and onto another rope, tightening his grip around it as soon as he had landed. He began to scale to the top of the round ropes tied over three dozen barrels of ale.

As soon as he was steady, he drew the knife and began to saw into the ropes, digging into at least three vertical ropes and three horizontal ones. As soon as there was a good enough slit, he began to rock the barrels left to right. As soon as he had reached a position, two barrels rolled out and landed on deck. Keiya began to tie the sawn ropes together and when he was still, dived back to the riggings. He rushed down them and made haste to the wheel.

His clothes were tatty and ruined; his eyes were destined for sleep. He limply watched the horizon for an awkward twenty minutes before finally agreeing with his gut that nothing was in their direct way for another two to three hours worth of sailing. He walked away from the wheel.

"Keiya-kun," he heard, a scream as loud as a tsunami wrecking their ship.

He instinctively walked towards one of the barrels, pushing it forwards and rolling it towards the cabin door, and down the few stairs of the case. The barrel bounced down the path of the wooden floorboards and towards Satoko's hammock, and Keiya began to over his own hammock. Despite the violent gagging from Satoko, it took him less than thirty seconds before he was devoured in dreams.


	3. Chapter Two, Crash

**Keiya Neit**  
***** Chapter Two. Crash*****

**Author's Notes:** The following characters listed are all mine: Keiya, Satoko, Yamoto and the Chinese men.

His head turned over in pain throughout his dream, he turned his head to face the stern of the ship but his head couldn't suffice to pain. He heard noises, bloating away; he figured it was just Satoko playing with the horns again. The horns blared a second time, his head groaned in pain.

"Satoko-san, yame!" Keiya's order reflected clearly and Satoko was silent.

The horns blew again. Keiya ignored it, and laid his head to rest. Moments later, the ship moved with a thud, Keiya was thrust from his hammock and onto the boards. He heard the falling of a round, plump object and saw Satoko looking up at Keiya.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Satoko groaned as he got up and rushed towards the cabin door.

Taking only a few steps up the stairs, Keiya span around to face his cabin, and stared at the hammocks. He spun about again and dashed behind Satoko. Men wearing blue silk robes with katana at their sides stared over their railings. Keiya looked at them, before realising, his ship had slammed directly into their ship starboard side.

"What are you doing?" they shouted at Keiya in Mandarin.

"Sumimasen, wakarimasen," Keiya replied in Japanese. "Gaijin – you speak Mandarin don't you?"

"Who are you?" one of them, wearing a navy headband asked, scaling his voice.

"I am Keiya," he began, wandering towards the Chinese man. "I am the son of Akiko Gozisama, but I search for my father."

"You..." the man stared straight past Keiya, "What is your name?"

"He doesn't speak your tongue," Keiya whispered. "His name is Satoko Furuge. His son, Yamoto was taken away from him by his mother three years ago."

"Who captains this ship?"

"Me."

He was right; Keiya was the only man on board, other than Satoko. Keiya stole the ship and Satoko happened to be aboard but Keiya had gone too far from the mainland for them to pursue. Satoko refused to fight as he was devastated from his son's kidnapping.

"You?"

His voice was bitter. He seemed as if he was humiliated by this, a sixteen year old boy capsized a ship with his own hands and only had one crewman. Was it enjoyable to attack young men such as Keiya? He could only gloat at the fun of it, but Keiya's sencha eyes could only glare. Evil seemed to lurk across the victim ship before he realised he had crashed.

"What material is your ship made of?" Keiya asked, as water crept in to the cabin.

"Emerald, painted silver with crystal," the Chinese man said, before climbing over his railing and onto Keiya's ship. "And don't think we'll let you on."

Keiya rushed towards the Chinese man and straight past him towards their starboard side. He looked over the edge and saw his own ship hadn't created a dent in the victim ship, but in fact, their figurehead had been knocked off and dents had grown. Large holes pierced and water was spreading through the cabin.

Keiya turned around and realised it was – an attack. The Chinese man had a sword around Satoko's neck, and three other men were behind him, creeping slowly around him. Keiya had no weapon, as his knife was in the cabin. He stared at the man, who looked modifiable compared to the rest. He wore an extra body of azure armour, had a thin black beard hanging from chin, a short twitching moustache parted in the centre and greasing outwards. His eyes were mauve, just like described in his father's painting on his mother's wall. His hair was also parted in its centre and what was extreme the most...


End file.
